User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 1
(Yes, idk IF i will manage to finish it today btw, the full story, or tomorrow? *Shrugs* But, well, sigh, anyway, since this IS the finale, i have like..... Like ½ Left after this one, i will do another blog in Sunday, and in Friday during next week, i will do another short, too, btw, but ok i will do the truth once i finish this WHOLE story, i mean.... THOSE, finale, parts, anyway. So, btw, i am gonna miss it, but, hey? *Shrugs* I hope ya enjoy this one, it is the longest i do, so... What are we waiting for? Let's start! Finale! Time!:) Narrator: *Reads title* "Cuddles Zombie: FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S!" (Hold on, what? Ok, just before ya immediately leaves this part, keep in mind, since this ISN'T the title of this episode, i can be honest: I won't add FNAF in the rest of this story, dont worry, this is a prank i will reveal, ok? Anyway!) *Camera zooms closer to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, on the stage.* Here's Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and since it is night, now, they will be alive and murder everybody they sees! And- *Cuddles suddenly pops up on the screen!* Cuddles: *Waves his finger at the camera!* Nuh-uh-uh! Nuh-uh! I am NOT gonna let you to make this "FNAF Based!" Geddit? Also, i won't let you do this, just skip to the REAL story, ok, mate? (See? Told ya it was just a prank!) Narrator: Ugh! Fine, let's do what you say, then, Cuddles! *"THE REAL" Title is shown instead, now, he reads once again!* Cuddles Zombie *The Word "Finale" appears above the first two, words!* Finale! *We are now inside the REAL episode, we see the air balloon, meanwhile, Giggles is under it, her arms are tied up on the ropes, making her able to stay under them!* So, right where we was during last time, the heroes was flying in the air with this balloon! Disco Bear: Sigh, i can't believe that we have to fly around in this balloon and landing safely but we doesn't get able to stay in the places, then, we continue to fly to search for other places to live in for nine months! How are we still alive, eh? Toothy: And the good news is: Me and Flaky have made our new kid, Tooth-Flak! *Tooth-Flak, is appearing behind Toothy, it is just Toothy's "Banjo Frenzy" Design, and, he are alive!* Tooth-Flak: Squee! Daddy! Cuddles: Uh, Toothy? *Looks at him!* Why do ya do this? Flaky's 20 years old, and, your only 22 years old! So? Toothy: But, i am able to survive her quills when we made the baby, duh, dude! Lumpy: Hm, now, about one certain baby, now! *Looks, down* Hey! Giggles! How's it going, Baby? *Lumpy ALMOST falls! Luckily, he didn't fall, yes!* Giggles: Well, it's ok to hang down here. But, Cuddles? Please, let me up again, please, do it again? I promise to behave, ok, Cuddles? *Giggling* Cuddles: Hey! You ALWAYS say that to me, and you break your "Promises!" Duh, how stupid do you think i am, eh? HM? Narrator: But right now, the wind was coming! *It's blowing very BADLY!* Petunia: Uh-Oh! I think it's a storm! STORM! *Points forward of fear!* Narrator: *As the balloon is shaking around!* And meanwhile this hazard was happening, i was just eating a hot dog, meanwhile! Everybody: *Falls down!* WAAAAAH! Narrator: And just as they was falling, they was ending up with a BOOM! *BOOM! They crashed on the ground, now!* But don't worry, they survived the fall, fortunately, just like always when this happens to them, so, yes, that's what happens, dudes! Cuddles: *He gets up!* UGH! My head hurts! This is JUST like when i was drinking carrot juice back in the old days, i feel the same, now, exactly, now! But hey guys! :D! We made it like always! HEH! Tho, our balloon isn't fly-able anymore, tho, then! *Cuddles looks at Petunia!* Hm, *Cuddles stares at us, creepy, right? Right!* I got an idea! So come on! *Cuddles runs to Petunia!* Toothy: *He wakes up too* Ugh, guys! That landing was feeling like a real nightmare! Lumpy: *Wakes up, next* OW! My antler got hurt, good thing it is still working. Uh, guys? Are you all still alive, too? Hm? Petunia: *Already, awaken!* Yeah, i'm alive, and- Cuddles? HEY! Cuddles, why are you that close to me? Cuddles: Oh, right, i was landing here along with you. But, hey! Now when we are this close to each other, baby! How about if we start to get married then, baby? *Petunia threw Cuddles at a wall!* COME ON NOW! *Hits the wall!* OW! *Gets up* "Oh, god no, Cuddles! Never, because you are not a skunk like me!" BAH! Disco Bear: YAWN! Guys, that sure was painful! But good thing nobody dies. Hey! Wait a minute, now! Uh, speaking of which, IS everybody still alive, guys? Toothy: *Gasps!* Oh, no, wait! *Looks, around!* Tooth-Flak? TOOTH-FLAK! Where's my son, guys? Hm? Flaky: WAAAAAH! ;(, Not my Son! *Cries on the ground!* Giggles: Daw, ;(, I am so sorry for your loss, Toothy and Flaky! Toothy: Daw, don't worry, Flaky! *Pets her head* Tooth-Flak is maybe already right up there in heaven! *Looks at the sky!* Where he lives in a garden and gots alot of money just so that he is able to buy alot of burritos but except mine, yes! *End of Part 1!* Category:Blog posts